I'm Yours
by XamemegamiX
Summary: My first attempt at a song fic. Set to the song, I'm Yours by The Script  not Jason Mraz . Inuyasha's thoughts on the day that Kagome comes back to the feudal era after three long years. All the things that he never got the chance to tell her. Oneshot.


My first songfic! Written to the song "I'm Yours" by the Script…I believe the words describe how Inuyasha feels perfectly!

I'm Yours

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_

_And mapped my face line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts and works of art_

_And there hanging on the walls of my heart_

Inuyasha was eating dinner with Miroku and Sango and their three children when the smell hit his nose. It threw a wave of nostalgia over him. He instantly stopped eating as the bowl fell from his hands. He didn't even think as he quickly sprang to his feet and took off. Miroku and Sango were yelling at him for making a mess, but he didn't hear them. He followed the scent.

The half-demon's heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. His ears, which had grown accustomed to droopily hanging down on his head, popped up instantly at the mere thought. A moment of dread accosted him when he thought that this could all be some horrible dream. A dream or a failure of his nose. Maybe he was just imaging that wonderful scent that he had missed so much.

But when he reached the well, he knew that it was true. It was really happening. The moment that he had waiting three long weeks for was finally happening. Without thinking, he reached one clawed hand into the depths of the well. He stopped breathing when he felt a soft hand grip his own. He pulled gently and the most wonderful sight met his eyes. His eyes immediately met her azure ones. They were full to the brim with unfallen tears, but a broad smile was upon her face.

That smile. How he had missed that smile. There was a moment of silence as the two took each other in. Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?"

"Kagome." Her name sounded so sweet, so perfect on his lips. Inuyasha immediately pulled the girl…no, the young woman, into his arms.

"You idiot. What have you been up to?" She was back. Kagome was finally back in his arms. The person that he now knew that he wanted to be with. He wanted to grow old with her. It was a shame that it had to take being apart from her for three years to figure out the extent of his feelings and hers, but none of that mattered now.

Before he could kiss her or tell her his feelings, Miroku and Sango came upon the well with their children. Shippo trailed by their side. They were all curious about Inuyasha's behavior.

"Ka…" Shippo's voice died in his throat at the pure shock of seeing Kagome again. Sango recovered from the shock first.

"Kagome!" She screamed her best friends name and ran up to greet her. She would have swept her into a huge hug, but Inuyasha refused to let go of Kagome at that moment. Kagome's jaw dropped at the sight of the bundle on Sango's back and the two young girls that held Miroku's hand.

"You had children" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. Sango just blushed and nodded. Shippo immediately bound into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed and hugged him, the tears that had been in her eyes immediately flowed down her face.

The group chatted for a bit before Miroku interrupted Shippo's billionth question to the miko.

"Come on Shippo. Let us all head back to the village and give Kagome and Inuyasha some time." For what, he didn't say, but he knew that Inuyasha had missed Kagome more than any of them. And for that, he deserved some time with her. The small family and Shippo headed away from the well with one final wave.

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him once more. Neither said a word, but took comfort from being in each other's presence once more. Inuyasha ran the words and thoughts that he had been planning to tell her through his head once more. None of it seemed perfect enough for her.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

He thought about how he wasn't the most perfect choice for her. He was just a lowly half demon. He wasn't romantic or soft. Mushy talk made him nervous and he couldn't tell her everything that was on his mind. It just wasn't him. Inuyasha knew that he had next to nothing to offer her.

_And though my edge is maybe rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_And it may not seem like much_

_But I'm yours_

He knew he was too rough. He preferred fighting to talking, but he would hold Kagome anytime. He would kiss her all day if she would let him. He would love to just stay in the moment he was in now, and die holding his beloved. As a half demon, he wasn't suitable enough for such a beautiful and powerful priestess.

_You healed these scars overtime_

_And braced my soul, you loved my mind_

_You the only angel in my life_

He thought back to the time he had spent with her. How mean and gruff he had been before meeting her. She had slowly changed him. He didn't realize it was happening at the time, but when he looked back, he could see just how different he was. She managed to heal the pain from his past with her never ending kindness and her ability to always manage to forgive him, even when he didn't deserve her forgiveness. He knew that she loved him for everything that he was, half-demon side and half-human side.

_The day the news came, my best friend died_

_My knees went weak, and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

His thoughts drifted to the person that he had mistaken Kagome for when they first met. He remembered the fire that burned in her eyes when he called her Kikyo. He remembered hearing her name for the first time. A name that he would never forget, no matter what. He couldn't help but think of when Kikyo had died. He had held her and cried, but Kagome didn't blame him or hate him. She had even cried herself. Her heart was as pure as can be.

She had never doubted him, even after he failed to protect Kikyo. She still believed that he could protect her. Even after all the harm and pain that he had caused her, she still believe in him. She was his number one supporter, and he had no doubt that she always would be.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

As he held Kagome tightly to him and felt her sobbing, he tried to formulate his feelings into words. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. She deserved to know. She had waited three years to hear it. And he waited three years to say it. He wanted to tell her that he would always be there. He wanted to tell her that even though he didn't look like much that he would never let her down.

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

Sure, they would fight. There would always be fights. They were Inuyasha and Kagome. It was part of who they were. He was going to be stubborn and annoy her and she would sit him. It was part of them. Part of who they were.

He wanted to tell her that even though he didn't always voice it, that she had been on his mind every single minute that she was gone, and that she would continue to be on his mind. He wanted to tell her that even though no one accepted him, that he appreciated that she did. He wanted to tell her that he would fight for her until his dying breath. He wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful and wonderful person that he had ever met.

But when she finally pulled out of his arms and looked into his eyes, he knew that she already knew all of those things. He could see from her smile and the way that she was looking at him that she already knew every thought that he was having. She knew. Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Kagome, forever and always…I'm yours."


End file.
